


My Big Strong Alpha

by Babywolf_0915



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, omega!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babywolf_0915/pseuds/Babywolf_0915
Summary: Peter decides that, even though he is in the beginning stages of heat, that he will still go to The Avengers meeting. Well, that doesn't end very well considering by the end of it he is about ready to die.What happens when Tony calls out young Spidey into his office. Read to find out.(BTW I suck at summaries)





	My Big Strong Alpha

Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat for what seemed like the millionth time. He just couldn’t focus on Steve as he spoke about tactics to take down the newest Big Baddie. His heat had come and he was too focused on trying to get out of there, while all the while still hoping that none of the Alphas in the room could smell him. 

A few minutes passed and Peter checked the time and not even ten minutes had passed since the last time he had checked. His watch read 2:56 PM which meant that he still had 15 more minutes left to his torture. 

 

Finally, Steve adjourned the meeting. The second that they were all dismissed, Peter hauled ass out of that room and down the hall, into the fresh air. “Peter, are you alright?” Asked someone from behind him. Peter turned to see that it was Happy, who was strangely being nice to him. “I-I’m fine I just needed some fresh air.” Peter said putting on his best smile. “Ok, well, Tony wants to see you in his office, said it was important.” Happy said and Peter thanked him and headed up to Tony’s office.

When Peter arrived at Tony’s office door he could smell Tony through the door and that made him shudder. He knew the scent anywhere. He worked in the lab with him almost every day. Peter still used proper manners and knocked on the door even as he shuddered again. 

“Come in Peter.” Tony said in a way that told Peter that he was on edge. When Peter entered the room he took a deep breath and almost collapsed. “Wh-what did you need me for Mr. Stark?” Peter asked trying to sound casual but there was a slight stutter and it made him wince. “WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT STAY HOME?!?” Tony yelled out and Peter cowered backward toward the door and the look on his face made Tony instantly regret the tone in which he had asked his question in. “Peter, I’m sorry it’s just...Fuck….” Tony said trying to piece a sentence together. 

Tony ran a hand down his face and sighed. “Peter, you are in heat, close to full-blown, you should be at home, not here at The Avengers meeting. I ALMOST couldn’t hold myself back from pouncing on you. I even saw the way some of the others were struggling.” Tony said looking at Peter who was still cowering. “Mr. Stark it was a mandatory meeting… I couldn’t just stay home… In a nest of blankets and wait…” Peter didn’t have to explain how this was only the beginning stages of an Omega’s heat cycle. Nor did he have to explain that waiting out his heat without an Alpha’s presence at least, was horribly painful, at least with an Alpha there for comfort was better than being on his own. 

Tony stared at Peter as Peter’s eyes started to gloss over. ‘Well shit’ Was all Tony thought as the scent of slick hit him square in the face. He knew it was a matter of time, but he really had hoped that it would have happened when Peter was in the comfort of his own home… With no Alpha and no true protection when May was at work…. Then Peter let out a whimper and Tony’s heart broke just a little. “Ok Pete, we are going to get you up to my penthouse and into my room so you can nest.” Tony said heading towards the elevator and only went in after Peter made his way into the said elevator.

By the time they got to Tony’s penthouse Peter was already panting and whimpering almost constantly, and it broke Tony’s heart. “Alright kid we are almost there, I promise.” Tony said and walked out of the elevator. Peter only got a few more steps before he collapsed. 

Tony quickly made his way back over to Peter and picked him up. When Tony did so he growled. At this point, Peter was in full blown heat and slick what running down his legs. “M-Mr. Stark, p-please…” Peter said whimpering, whining, begging. Peter just wanted no NEEDED relief. He needed to be knotted by an Alpha. He could barely function as it was and he wanted to let Tony know what he wanted while he could still do it with conscious thought. “Mr. Stark I-I need you to know, that if anything ends up happening, I-I’m ok with it …” Peter said and whimpered again as another wave of heat hit him.

Tony took a deep breath and took Peter to his room, laid him on his bed and walked back out of the room. He walked to the kitchen got cold water in a glass as well as a pitcher and brought it to the room. When he entered said room the only thing he could focus on was Peter stripping naked and how the sweat-damp skin seemed to glow. “Hey... Pete I uh… Brought you some water…” Tony said and Peter turned to face Tony. “T-thank you M-Mr. Stark.” Peter said shuddering and making his way to the bed.

Tony watched as Peter made his nest. It was something that most Omegas did when they were in heat. He was so fascinated though with how meticulous Peter was with his nest building process. ‘Why am I so surprised? It’s Peter.’ Tony thought to himself and blinked when he saw Peter disappear into his closet and come back with one of his shirts. It wasn’t technically dirty because he had only worn it for like an hour but he assumed that it was because it smelt like him, and he could get behind that. 

The nest building in total only lasted for about 30 minutes, and then Peter was climbing onto the bed and curling up in Tony’s shirt. When Tony had seen Peter slip on his shirt and button it up he had almost lost his control. His inner Alpha was literally yelling at him to claim the young boy and make him his. “Everything good?” Tony asked staring at Peter. 

Peter whimpered and nodded. He was comfortable as far as the nest went but the feeling of slick in between his thighs wasn’t a pleasant feeling. Then there was the achy feeling he had in his lower body. Not only did his bones ache so did his dick. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to jack off for release, it wouldn’t work and it would make things worse. “M-Mr. Stark, please…. I-I ache, all over, and I can’t relieve myself, If I try it will only make things worse.” Peter said whimpering as a particularly hard shiver ran through his body.

Tony took a deep breath, breathing in the Omega’s sent and then he sighed. “Peter, It’s just the heat talking, you don’t really want that….” Tony said closing his eyes so he would have to look at Peter in front of him. “Is that really what you think!?! I come to every meeting, hang out with you in the lab, go on patrols with you all the time, and according to Nat, I look at you as if you carry the Earth, Moon, and The Stars! Yet you think I DON'T WANT YOU!” Peter’s voice reaching a high pitch that could put any crying child to shame. “I TAKE TIME OUT OF MY SUMMER TO WORK FOR YOU WHEN I COULD HAVE EASILY JUST HUNG OUT WITH NED AND HIS ALPHA…. And you think that it's just the heat talking….” Peter screamed out and then his voice cracked with unshed tears. 

Tony’s eyes shot open when Peter’s voice cracked, and the sight before him broke his heart for the boy a little further. Peter had tears streaming down his cheeks and he was letting out silent sobs. Now Tony really couldn’t hold back he had to comfort his Omega. 

When Tony finally sat in the bed Peter was on him almost immediately, not even in a sexual way, as he sobbed and begged as the last bits of coherent thought slipped away. He knew that he would remember everything, but there is that point in an Omega’s heat, where it takes over their body and ways of thought. “A-Alpha p-please I...need...ngh…” Peter whimpered and Tony growled softly.

Tony lifted Peter’s chin and kissed him, pulling him on top of him. The kiss was rough and full of passion and desperation. Peter began grinding his hips down into Tony’s. This made Tony growl again and run his hands down Peter’s back and grip his ass roughly. Peter’s body was like a furnace against him and his scent was intoxicating. “Alpha… your fingers… please...inside” Peter panted out. 

The request made Tony’s shudder. He was already extremely hard. “You want my fingers? My needy little Omega.” Tony said directly in Peter’s ear as he gently slipped the index finger of his right hand, inside of Peter’s body, making the younger man keen and pant harder. Tony began moving his finger inside of Peter’s body and Peter rocked back against Tony’s hand. This encouraged Tony to add a second finger. With this addition, Peter bit his lip as Tony changed to the position of his fingers and nailed Peter’s prostate. 

By the third finger, Peter was pushing back against Tony’s hand even more desperately. His dick was leaking onto Tony’s shirt as well, but Tony could get it washed. “Alpha please… I need you inside me… please…” Peter whined out as he tried to press back further against Tony’s hand. “Alright my Little Omega. I need you to sit pretty for me, ass in the air.” Tony said and Peter did as he was told, laying so his knees were up against his chest with his ass high in the air.

Tony got up and hushed Peter softly when he whimpered. “I have to take off my clothes Baby.” Tony said softly and stripped as fast as he could. Once he was fully naked he climbed on the bed behind Peter and laid his hand on Peter’s cheeks spreading them ever so slightly. He had to make sure that Peter was ready, which he was. , especially since they didn’t need lube. He wrapped on hand around his length and aligned himself with Peter’s entrance. He slowly pressed in and Peter let out a desperate moan and tried to push back against him. Tony had to grip his hips tightly and stop him from moving back. “Easy baby, I know it’s hard but take it easy, I promise we will get there.” Tony said making sure to keep the growl out of his voice as he kept pushing in slowly.

Once Tony was all the way seated inside if Peter he took a deep breath. He didn’t want to hurt the boy but he was warm and tight and just begging to be fucked. “Alright, My Little Omega, I'm going to move now.” Tony said and move his hips back so only the tip of his cock was inside of Peter and then slammed back in. He set a rough and brutally fast pace. 

“Alpha...so deep…” Peter panted and bit his lip. He felt so good and so full. Peter closed his eyes the feeling of pleasure was so overwhelming that he couldn’t keep his eyes open, that was until he felt Tony’s teeth sink into his shoulder leaving a dark already bruising mark. “Alpha!” Peter cried out and held onto his Alpha tight. He needed release so bad and he knew Tony was close. He could feel Tony’s knot against his rim. It was almost too much.

Tony growled and Peter whined and whimpered out a string of ‘Alphas’ in his ear. He was close and he was going to make sure the boy saw stars as his pace picked up even more. He was slamming into Peter fast and hard. He was getting closer and closer. Finally, he rammed his knot inside Peter and came inside of him with a low growl and a grunt.

Peter cried out when his Alpha knotted him and he came. He was shaking with the intensity of the orgasm. He couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. “I love you, My Little Omega.” Tony said whispering in his ear. Peter giggle and whispered back “I love you to my big strong Alpha.” with that being said they waited for the knot to deflate and the next round of heat to come. The whole time Peter was in Tony’s arms with a content smile plastered on his face.


End file.
